A Dangerous New Toy
by TheDreamSmith28
Summary: A powerful magi joins the court of his Majesty, King Loki of Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work in progress and will be added to/fleshed out in the future. Content will be added in between current chapters also.

* * *

The metal of the throne was hard against his back as he leant forward, propping his chin up on one hand as he took in the woman before him. A new face in his court, she had stalked into the room like a predator, like a queen. Her full figure was draped in deep blue silk, but it wasn't just the colour that made her eyes gleam silver in the low light of the braziers, no – she was a magic user, and a powerful one at that.

'Your majesty.' She sunk into a deep bow, her riot of dark curls obscuring her lovely face for a moment before she straightened, and her gaze met his once more. 'My name is Edda.'

'I have heard that you have come to join my court.' Even as he slid an illusion of cool amusement over his features, Loki felt his own magic rise at the presence of this woman, curious of this dangerous new toy.

'New travels fast.' A smirk played along the edges of her full lips. 'But your information is accurate, my sisters and I arrived just this morning.'

'Interesting, you are an Aesir but you have never set foot on Asgard before today.' He allowed himself a small smile. 'I am surprised you came to me alone.'

'My sisters have no taste for politics.' She gave a delicate shrug. 'Sybella is often caught in the tides of prophecy and Morrigan is far too blunt. She would rather settle a debate with her blade than with words.'

'So, you were chosen to speak with me; a powerful mage with a silver tongue and a knack for getting your own way.'

'Those are bold assumptions, when you do not even know me, your majesty.' Edda tipped her head to one side, something a little like admiration in her silver eyes. 'But you are correct, mastery over my magic is something I have honed over the centuries.' With a curl of her pale, slender hand, she drew a thin stream of water from the air between them, allowing it to wind up and around her arm.

This woman was dangerous, perhaps even a match for his guile and trickery. Loki took his time in appraising her before he replied.

'You are welcome in my court, Lady Edda.' He sat back in the throne. 'And I would ask that you join me for dinner tomorrow night, I find that I am most curious about your life before today.'

Her smile answered his offer before she even opened her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

(Time skip – several weeks)

His mouth was hot against her neck as she threw her head back. Her inhibitions were gone and so were his and all she could think is yes, _yes_. The noise that he made was obscene as she dragged her nails down his back. Her breath hitched as Loki hooked his arms under her ass and lifted her up, dragging her body along his as he did so.

Her back hit the wall and she pulled his mouth up to hers, needing the taste of him, the feel of him.

'Fuck me. _Please_.' Her voice came out low and sultry, rougher than she's ever heard it, but she could feel what it did to him as his cock twitched against her thigh.

'With pleasure.' And with that he lowered her onto him, filling her to the hilt. Their shared moans were loud enough that she wondered if they would wake the rest of the palace but as he began to move, all thoughts left her head and she found that she didn't care. Edda tightened her legs around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Her hands were tangled in his hair, the dark strands long enough for her to get a proper grip and _pull_.

'By the Allfather, I love you.' The words were out before she could stop them, and she prayed that he is too lost in his pleasure to comprehend but she felt him still within her and she knew he had heard.

'What did you say?' His voice was cautious.

'Nothing. Just keep going.' She could feel her face heating and she stifled her nervous grin against his shoulder. She didn't need to look at his face to know that he was smirking,

'Oh no, you're going repeat that.' Loki's grip on her thighs tightened and she whimpered. 'I want to hear you say it again.'

'Is that an order, your majesty?' She was sure that the challenge would have sounded much better had she not been pressed between the wall and his body, his cock still inside her.

'It was indeed. Will you disobey your king?' Her eyes flew open as he brought his hand down sharply on her ass.

'That was rude.' She nipped at his jaw in retaliation, stalling the inevitable. She never had been able to lie to him, the only one immune to her silver tongue.

'So, you going to tell me?' He shifted her higher against the wall and amusement glimmered in his eyes as he closed his mouth around her nipple.

'Ah fuck.' Her head fell back once more. 'I hate you.'

'No, you do not.'

'No, I- by the Allfather. I love you!' She shifted her hips as much as she could, and he got the message. Having got what he wanted, Loki began to move once more. 'I love you, I love youiloveyouiloveyou.' The words tripped over each other as they fell from her lips, driven by her rising pleasure and the wetness growing between her legs.

'You feel amazing, darling.' She knew he was close as his hips stuttered against hers and he bit down on her shoulder to stifle his groan. Her own climax followed soon after, crashing over her in waves as he cradled her in his arms, ever steady, holding her upright even though she knew that his legs could barely support his own weight.

Edda began to move away in search of a cloth, but he pulled her back against him and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Soft morning light slanted through the curtains, bathing the bedchamber in a golden glow. Beneath the thick duvet, Loki's arm was wrapped around her waist and her face was tucked against his neck. Despite the warmth of the room, his skin was cold, and Edda wrapped the covers more tightly around herself, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin and the knowledge that she had nothing else to do that day.

Around them, the world was muted – they were the only two people in existence and the only things that mattered were the rhythm of his breaths and the way their hearts had slowed to beat in tandem.

Slowly, so she didn't wake him, Edda propped herself up on her elbow to gaze down at Loki's sleeping face. His eyelids fluttered as he dreamt, dark lashes again his pale skin, and she smiled softly. With her fingertips, she traced the outline of his lips, letting her hand drift lower to his neck and the marks that she left there the night before.

With a sigh, Edda wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

The movement woke him, and she watched as he blinked sleep and sunlight from his eyes.

'Good morning, darling.' The god of mischief's voice was low and raspy from sleep as his gaze flicked over her face and the way her bare body was pressed against his. 'What time is it?'

'I do not know.' She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, pulling back with a teasing grin before he could reciprocate. 'And I have no desire to find out.'

'So lazy, my sweet.' She could hear the smirk in his voice and she ground her hips against his in punishment.

'You would tease your king this way, Lady Edda?' He purred as she pulled the covers over her head, hiding from that piercing gaze. The mattress shifted as Loki slipped under the duvet with her. His smile was beautiful as it lit up his dark eyes.

'You are lucky that I am so fond of you, my darling.'

Edda let her body relax and her eyelids fluttered shut, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. So she snuggled closer to him and breathed deeply, basking in their own little piece of heaven.

'Have I told you that you'd make an excellent queen?'


End file.
